Recollections before a Battle
by griffenhawk
Summary: Ellen thinks about when she fell in love with Jack as they sit together in a meadow, staring at the sky.   A short drabble
1. Recollections before a Battle

**Recollections before a Battle  
**

**Word Count:** **561**

**This one takes place any time after _Warriors Heir_, there is no exact time when though. Written back in 2007.**

**

* * *

**

It was like love at first sight for her. When she first laid eyes on Jack Swift she always felt her chest tighten and when he looked at her she would look away, feeling herself turn hot and sweaty. She had never felt this way about anyone, and this feeling confused her, because as a warrior, she knew nothing about love.

But he had showed her what it was. He kept her out of harms way. Or tried to at least, and when he kissed her that night on the porch she felt giddy and wondered how she had managed to walk back to Wylie without skipping with glee. She had tried to scare Jack, get rid of him. She didn't want to fight him.

Then the flowers appeared, his reluctance to fight her, it didn't help. No matter how many times she insulted him he never tried to attack her, never gave her a reason to kill him. He just gave her a reason to love him all the more. The way he moved around, even though to her he was a newbie she was surprised at his natural ability. He shifted from dance to dance effortlessly and he probably would've looked much lovelier had it not been she he was fighting.

Now she was in his arms, he held her with his strong arms and together they stared at the sky. She giggled as she felt his mouth move along her neck. She half turned to see his face and saw his mischievous smile in the darkness.

"Jack," Ellen said with mock annoyance, he smile and kissed her cheek, she was to far away for his mouth to reach hers.

"Stop moving around!" he said grinning wildly, his voice husky with slight embarrassment.

"No!" Ellen responded, turning her head away, resting her head on his muscular chest. He ran his fingers along her stomach and she twisted, his touch was so soft it tickled. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but his arms locked her in. She turned to yell at him but quick as lightning his hand reached the back of her head and brought it close to his. His grip was soft and she could barely feel it, but she couldn't twist out of it, and truthfully she didn't want to, not with what she knew was coming next.

Kisses, she had always read about them in books but before they had meant nothing. She couldn't understand why people would enjoy exchanging spit, but when she met Jack that all changed. When he kissed her for the first time she realized why people would enjoy it, and as he kissed her now they enjoyed it with a hunger. They were weirlinds, aggressive and hungry for a skirmish. Whether it was wrestling, sword fighting or kissing, they would fight, their lips bore onto each other, neither wanting to give way first.

Jack managed to roll onto his side, the movement made their lips break, Ellen glared at him but a smile played on her lips.

"That's not fair!" she said propping herself onto one elbow like Jack. He reached at her with one arm and dragged her close.

"You don't want me to die from air loss do you?" and then she felt his sweet lips again and bit back her retort, it could come later.


	2. The Moment before a Battle

**Before the Battle**

**Word Count: 79**

**A very small moment between Jack and Ellen, forgot when it takes place. I think during _Dragon's Heir_ before the large fight. I wrote this way back in 2007 and haven't read any of the books since then either, so I am not sure the exact moment of when or why this even takes place or what I was thinking when I wrote this particular thing. **

**

* * *

**

He held her close, he didn't care if Linda was in the room, or that Nick was staring at them. He just held her, afraid that in a few weeks she would be gone forever. Even though deep down he knew she could protect herself, he was still afraid. They were wizards, they could hurt her… and he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Jack…" he felt his shirt go wet from hidden tears, but he didn't let go.


End file.
